California Crest Movie Studio
California Crest Movie Studio was formerly a large movie production studio, founded by wealthy entrepreneur Ford Harrison for the purpose of producing both fictional and non-fiction based media for the public, with many of its productions being shown in theatres throughout the United States of America, all hopefully to make a profit from the tickets sold and the hype behind these productions, the studio also worked alongside the United States Military in appealing to the public to enlist in to the forces and fighting in the then on going Resource Wars, accused by some at points that they were exaggerating the exploits of the United States to 'improve the accessibility freedom globally', whilst also neglecting to include US atrocities in other productions. the studio was, along with much of the civilized world, damaged by the Great War, with some of the facilities surviving the initial destruction of the warheads, and surviving the atomic flames, later being discovered by the expanding New California Republic in 2273, and being re-activated and utilized as a means of producing propaganda posters using the old printing facilities at the studio in the following year of 2274, to improve souring relations with the NCR's newest citizens. History Founded in 2002 by the then esteemed and somewhat influential business man Ford Harrison, the studio began making numerous theatrical productions, mainly in the Holovid format but some were done on stage, though the stage productions proved to be less profitable and were later scrapped in favor of the more profitable Holovid format, producing small time, low budget productions. In 2032, the studio underwent a transformation, installing a printing facility on site to drive down the costs of paying for movie poster prints, and other advertisement pieces for displaying productions, later that same year the studio made significant profit of its first major production 'Hard, Cold and Mean', which proved a major success for audiences in the US. In the Year 2047, the Studio signed a deal with the Nuka-Cola Corporation, to show off the companies new product; Nuka-Cola, creating a documentary to improve sales for the product, proving a profitable venture, however, later that year, Sunset Sarsaparilla Company attempted a similar deal to improve its own sales, but the documentary lacked content due to concerns from Sarsaparillas board of executives, fearing for the products possible health issues that could have been exposed as a result of the documentaries investigations, with the documentary only airing for 1 month of that year and later in 2049, when the deal was revisited by the two companies. The company later made a number of documentaries and films promoting the United States Military in 2063, which was received by a negative, but mostly positive reception by the general public in the US. The company made numerous popular productions, right up until the Great War, where the studio along with much of the modern world was annihilated by atomic fire. However, the studio was left with some of its facilities intact, the studio being left to decay and crumble until 2273, when the studio was discovered by the NCR, which then took over the studio and began investigating it, discovering some of its printing studios were very much intact, though its recording equipment was damaged. The printing machinery was repaired and reactivated the following year with abandoned areas of the site being converted to operate radio broadcasting facilities in 2274, and it was operated by the NCRPR, to promote the NCR whilst it made numerous efforts to improve relations with people it encountered with its expansion towards the Hoover Dam. Productions * 'Hard, Cold and Mean' - 2032 * 'Raining Heavy' - 2036 * 'New Nuka Cola' - 2047 * 'Dreaming pretty' - 2048 * 'Super Sarsaparilla' - 2047/2049 * 'Hard Nature' - 2053 * 'Evils of Communism' - 2057 * 'Our Boys' - 2064 Category:Places Category:Sites Category:New California Republic